Christmas From the Heart
by Tryaurus
Summary: Christmas One-Shot in the Tainted Hearth Verse! It's Kai's first Christmas that's she's ever really celebrated. A present from the heart might just be what's needed to show the boys' she cares. Just a random Christmas drabble. Doesn't focus on anything in particular just some family "love" and silliness. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!


**A/N: Hello! It's my Christmas Special and this year it's for Ninjago! Just a Family/Humour One-shot for everyone to feel a little jolly this evening! After all, it's Christmas Eve and there is just over 2 hours left until Santa comes! I love Santa, and Christmas, and food so please, enjoy the one-shot!**

 **By the way, it's set in the same verse as Tainted Hearth.**

 **Kai: When are you writing the sequel?**

 **Me: Soon okay? I have other stories that haven't been updated in several months and this story got finished in just over two so calm down and take a chill pill. I promise I'll have the first chapter up before I go back to school.**

 **Kai:…fine you lazy ass.**

 **Me: Ignoring Miss Sunshine, enjoy the story and have a Merry Christmas!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

 **Christmas From the Heart**

* * *

Christmas Eve. The one night of the year the trio of brothers managed to get Kai to spend the night with them - up celebrating of course - and they all paid for it the next morning. Well, Cole did.

"Ow! Kai! What the hell was that for?!"

"You were snoring too loudly, I thought you were the alarm clock."

"Do I look like an alarm clock to you?!"

"Did it look like I looked at you when I punched you?"

"I wouldn't know! I was asleep until you woke me!"

Zane rolled over suddenly, still fast asleep taking both Cole and Kai out and the trio landed with a thunk on the floor. The Masters of Fire and Earth groaned at the impact, Zane still sound asleep on top of them.

"WAKE UP EVERYBODY IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Jay screamed, running back in. "AND SANTA BROUGHT ME PRESENTS!"

"How early was he up?" Kai groaned.

"Don't ask me!" Cole hissed back. "You woke me up, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

Zane yawned and stretched, standing up right on Cole's stomach.

"Oaf! Zane!"

Zane however was still sleepy and didn't hear.

"Good morning Jay. Why are you screaming? Oh Kai, I did not see you there. Need a hand up?"

Kai smirked victoriously at the suffering Ninja of Earth and took the Master of Ice's hand.

"Thanks Snowflake. Volt Boy's just excited for his presents that's all."

"Yeah!" Jay cheered and ran out of the room towards the tree. "Santa Claus came!"

Zane looked confused and turned to Kai.

"But-"

Kai placed a hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, but we'll let him believe that. We need one kid in the group. Come on, let's go make sure he doesn't short circuit the tree and start a fire...again."

Yes, Jay had done that twice already and Kai was just waiting for the third. As the two left, Cole groaned and hid his face in his hands.  
"Why me..?"

* * *

"Jay you're going first!"

The quartet plus Wu sat in the living room near the tree. They'd all finished unwrapping their presents from Sensei Wu and Santa so now they were going to be exchanging gifts. The Master of Lightning jumped to his feet and picked up four blue parcels before handing them out. Sensei Wu unwrapped his first. A frown crossed his mouth.

It was a beautiful electric blue sugar bowl with the Dragon of Ice etched on the side. Sensei Wu smiled.

"Thank you Jay. It truly is a beautiful gift. Did you make it yourself?"

Jay smiled.

"Thanks, sensei! Hey, Cole! Open yours!"

And dodged the question. Kai smirked and leaned smugly against the wall. Smooth Jay. Reaaal smooth. Wu raised an eyebrow at this but didn't press. Cole threw the lightning ninja an exasperated look. "Really Jay? Really."

The ninja of lightning shrugged. The Master of Earth had received a custom made cooking book filled with all of Jay's favourites with the recipes in an overly large font and bright colour. Kai's hand instinctively flew to her stomach to protect it. She'd effectively lost the entirety of her stomach after trying Cole's food for the first time. It may not have been so bad if it hadn't been his spicy curry but it had been and it had washed out her system completely leaving her with spices for blood for the next few days. She had not quite forgiven the ninja and had taken to going without - which she was completely fine with - on the nights she knew Cole would be in the kitchen.

"Hey, you need to know how to make good meals and besides, maybe now none of us will be spewing our guts from your cooking."

Cole's face grew red.

"JAY!" he roared and was about to lunge at the cheeky master of lightning when Wu promptly wacked him with his staff.

"Enough! There shall be no fighting on Christmas. Zane, open yours."

The Master of Ice diligently obeyed, revealing his present. A small smile crossed his face.

"I believe this has to do with your wish for me to have a sense of humour, yes Jay?"

Jay nodded enthusiastically. He'd gifted Zane with a 1001 Joke Book, hoping the ninja would get the hint.

"Now you'll have a joke for every occasion and lighten up a little."

Zane frowned but before he could say anything, Kai cut him off.

"It's an expression, Snowflake. Jay didn't mean anything by it."

Zane relaxed. Jay frowned.

"What? Did Santa gift you with telepathy or something?"

Kai looked up and smirked smugly.

"What if he did?" she asked nonchalantly. Jay pouted.

"Because that's unfair! How come you got telepathy and I didn't?!"

"Because I didn't get a skateboard," Kai reminded him. Cole face palmed.

"Kai, stop stirring him. Jay, Kai's messing with you, Santa didn't give her telepathy."

"Killjoy," Kai muttered. Zane smiled.

"Kai, enough," Wu sighed. Always arguing with and mocking the others. She just never stopped. Not even on Christmas.

"Fine," the fire master grumbled, tearing the wrapping off her gift. She nodded in approval to Jay who smiled in return. None of them had any idea of what to get Kai - even when they called Nya she'd told them that she had no clue what Kai liked which Jay had thought was strange seeing as how they were sisters - so he was glad the gift wasn't a complete flop as he'd expected. A pair of red Beats headphones had seemed like a good idea seeing as how Kai had bought herself an IPod with the reward money she'd received after their last side mission. It had apparently - according to Nya - been Kai's first selfish buy and the picture she'd taken of her nervous as hell sister in the store as she worried about getting the gift for herself was hilarious. She'd been a complete wreck and Jay would have a laughed had it not been so heart wrenching. Jay shook his head. Kai wouldn't have to deal with that any more.

Cole threw his presents at them, apart from Sensei's which he placed down with the utmost care. It was a night black tea tray imbued with the two dragons of Fire curling around the tea tray and covering both sides. Wu smiled at the gift, now realising that the boys had made it by hand and already growing suspicious of Zane and Kai's gifts. Unfortunately, both possessed excellent poker faces and he could not garner a confirmation of his suspicions out of either of them. Jay had received a light weight, durable, functional tool belt that he could bring along on missions without weighing himself down. Zane got a sharpener for his shurikens and Kai had been content with the black and red photo frame hosting a picture of Cole, Kai, Rocky, Blaze and Prince on a clifftop. For once, Kai was actually looking somewhat interested in the picture, her typical smug, condescending smirk in play but it was definitely directed at the camera and not at Cole who stood beside her, exchanging arms around the other's shoulders.

Sensei Wu smiled as he opened his gift from Zane, five beautiful snow white tea cups with the Dragon of Lightning curling around them. He had a stronger feeling as to what Kai's was now, an almost certainty, and he was very proud of the presents. They meant a lot more, knowing that it had come from the heart and they'd clearly put a lot of thought and effort into the gift, seeing as how they were all hand made. Jay was gifted with the latest fighting game - from all the squealing he was doing, it had to have been good - while Cole was scanning the blub of the first Skulduggery Pleasant book. The Master of Earth looked up.

"How did you know about this series? I've never heard of it!"

Kai's jaw dropped.

"How the hell did you not hear about this series?! It's the best one there! Even I've read the books!"

Zane smiled.

"As you can see, I asked Kai what kind of book I should buy you and she recommended this one immediately."

Cole smirked.

"Aww-!"

"Oh shut it, Earth Boy or you can be on the receiving end of my first dart!"

Yes, Zane had gotten her a throwing dart set.

"Were you asking for us to die, Zane?" Jay whimpered ducking behind the sofa as Kai twirled a dart in her fingers with a sinister smirk. Zane looked confused.

"No. I trust Kai not to throw it at you unless you deserve it."

Kai's eyes lit up like the lights on the tree.

"Oh Snowflake! Thank you! You're the best human friend ever! This is the best gift I've gotten!"

Cole snorted.

"I take it that it beats Prince's then?"

Prince had gotten Kai a freshly toasted corpse - none of them really wanted to know who it was - and Kai had hugged the Shade telling him that it was the best gift she'd received so far. Prince had left in a very happy mood, somehow missing the fact that Kai had only gotten his gift.

"Well, Kai?" Wu asked before Kai could fire something back. The girl sighed and slide Sensei's gift across the floor towards him. He opened it and smiled. He was right. Kai's gift completed the set. It was a crimson tea pot with the black earth dragon depicted on it, the spout the dragon's head and maw and the handle its tail.

"Thank you, all of you. It's perfect."

The quartet smiled and performed an amusing four way high five in the centre of the room. The old man chuckled at the spurt of childlike behaviour. Kai reached into the pocket of her hoodie and retrieved three small parcels before tossing them to the boys. They tore off the wrapping and gasped as Kai looked away, embarrassed.

In the palm of their hands rested a small iron metal dragon wrapped around one of the three stones, onyx, sapphire or white jade, attached to a black strong cord. Kai withdrew her own, containing a ruby, shifting nervously.

"I couldn't think of what to get so I just made something instead. It's not that good I know and the stone isn't perfect and I don't really want to tell you how I got them but-"

Kai was cut off as she was bowled over by three "relatively" heavy bodies and squashed into the carpet in the biggest and strangest hug she'd ever partaken in - which wasn't saying much considering her rules about contact.

"Idiot," Cole snickered affectionately, ruffling her hair, earning a glare from the girl. "We weren't silent because we hated it. We were silent because we were shocked and touched by the gesture. It shows us you care and that's what matters to us."

"Of course we like it, you knucklehead," Jay laughed. "We adore them because you made them and they mean something about our bond. We're family and you made something to symbolise that."

"We'll treasure them always sister," Zane promised. "Just like we'll treasure you."

"Aww. How cute. The terrifying ninjas all cuddled up like bunnies," Sensei Wu cooed, holding up a camera. "Say cheese!"

*CLICK*

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU IDIOTS!? NO BLOODY PHOTOS!"

* * *

 **A/N: Please read and review! I hope you all enjoyed and have a very Merry Christmas!**


End file.
